Till Death Do Us Part
by NerdBuzzXx
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin get caught up in the war. They fight side by side, hoping that they survive. But what will happen when they face their inevitable demise? K for the gushy romance. Please read & review!


Loud cracks, and echoing booms rang out through the hallway. Tonks was running as fast as she could through the littered hallways. She _had _to find her husband. She knew he was here, and alive; she could feel it in her heart. Whimpers, and grunts came from under the rubble, and she heard screams piercing the air from the injured students. She'd wave her wand at the rubble as she passed, throwing it in another direction.

She felt bad, of course, for the children. But she wasn't going to stop. She needed to find Remus, and quickly. Before she could think anymore, a black hood, with a decorated silver mask appeared in front of her. She bit down on her lip, and rose her wand cautiously. A chuckle came from under the hood, and their wand twitched in between their fingers. She rolled her eyes, and threw a curse at them, and watched them slam into the brick wall of the corridor. Satisfied, she continued on.

Nymphadora was wasting no time. She turned a few more corners and she saw a man with the same body structure as her husbands. She ran to him, as he spun around, picking her up in his arms, holding onto her tightly.

"You shouldn't have!", his voice muffled into her shoulder. "It's Teddy who needs you tonight".

She shook her head, pulling away from him. "He'll sleep till dawn and snore like his father. It's _you _who needs me tonight".

They smiled at one another, and he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Their hands entwined at their sides as they kissed, and they made sure every feeling and every emotion they ever had for eachother was put into that one kiss. They pulled apart from one another, and smiled at eachother once more.

Remus looked into her eyes, and she nodded, both of them knowing what the risk of their attendance could mean in he end. She grabbed his hand, and they sprinted off into a corridor to help some of the students.

~X~

They stood together, back to back, still holding eachother's hands tightly, surrounded by a group of Death Eaters. "Nothing is going to tear us apart, Nymphadora. I swear", Remus had said to her on their wedding night. She smiled at the thought, knowing that was true. Even if they did die here and now, Remus had always kept his promise.

Remus stood, staring at the Death Eaters before him. _This may be the last time i ever see her beautiful face.. , _he thought to himself. He squeezed her hand, and nodded, knowing that if he was to die here, he wanted to see her face one last time. He let go of her hand for a small second, and turned her around to face him. The Death Eaters stood still, confused by his actions. Tonks looked just as confused as they did, her gray-ish pink hair hanging in small strands on her face. He swept them away with his thumb and smiled at her, nodding. She exhaled heavily, knowing what this meant.

"If i die here, with you, i can die a happy death". He smiled softly at her, just as he always had, and leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"We fought good, yeah?", Tonks raised an eyebrow jokingly.

"We fought brilliantly, my love", they both laughed, their hands shaking at their sides.

She grabbed his hand again, lacing their fingers together, dropping her wand. He did the same, and they stood together, staring into one another's eyes.

"I love you so much, Dora. You've given me everything any man could ever want. A loving, beautiful wife, and a beautiful baby boy. And i thankyou".

She blushed, and reached up, tracing his scars with the tip of her finger like she had once before when they had lied together on their wedding night. "I love you too, Remus", her voice was quiet, and shaken a bit.

Those were her last words; her words of love to her husband who adored her so. She fell limply against him, her hair turning black.

Remus shed a small tear, shutting his eyes, cradling his wife's dead body. Before he knew it, he felt a pain in his back.

Then..._nothing._


End file.
